


Sheltering Sky

by Kelbelle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, FMA:B - Freeform, Royai - Freeform, Team Mustang - Freeform, Wartime, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelle/pseuds/Kelbelle
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, a princess of her own country, is forced to venture into Amestris for the sake of taking over the throne in her homeland. She must learn the ways of Central City without getting herself into trouble and, of course, without getting hurt. That's easier said than done in a city where your biggest pain and only hope is Roy Mustang, the charming and oh so loved Prince.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Ch. 1 Take Me To Anywhere You Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

The crisp, cool air was playing the menace as it lifted the fallen leaves across the dirt path and set the scene of the twilight as a black car traveled hastily along the path towards the destination of the evening. A young, bright eyed woman stared out the window of the posh, stuffy, black car. Her mind wandered off to what it felt like to be floating on the wind with the leaves, joy without strings. 

“This weather is my favorite," stated the young woman in her signature matter-of-fact tone. Her father gave her a firm look and ignored her comment about the weather. He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a taupe vest and dress pants. Over the whole ensemble he donned a deeper tan jacket. Despite his well-dressed appearance, his sandy blonde locks clung to his sunken in cheekbones. He wasn't much of a talker and certainly didn’t have a friendly air about him .

"Oh Sweetie, that is not how a proper lady acts! You should know that by now Riza," her mother scolded in a gentle but stern tone. She was a tender looking woman, fragile like porcelain. Her blonde waves cascaded down her shoulders. Her elegance was accentuated by the pale blue off the shoulder satin gown she wore. Her caramel toned eyes stood out lovely against pale skin. She was the epitome of elegance.

Riza held in her huff and turned her attention back to the scenery that passed by, looking longingly, wishing she could jump out of the carriage and run in the other direction of her destination. Looking like a younger version of her mother, Riza herself was simply lovely. Mirroring her mother, she wore her hair long and it draped down her back in delicate curls. Her honey colored eyes held a fire that her mother’s eyes lacked. Her own gown was a long sleeve burgundy floor length dress that fell off the shoulders, but clung just right on all her curves. Certainly nothing too revealing for fear her father would have a heart attack, but her Nana back home always encouraged Riza to show a little more. A hushed giggle escaped at the memory of home with her Nana, and the melancholy tone in the air settled back in.

"Do I have to do this," she pleaded with her mom. The woman simply smiled and nodded her head at the young lady. Her mother knew full well that Riza didn’t want to spend her last year before becoming a full fledged apart from her friends and family, and in a foregin country nonetheless. Amestris, one of the most regal and populated nations in the world was home to dignified royals, including the Mustang line. Their king was always a man to bring peace and communication between their bordering nations, and insisted on hosting galas each year to toast to another year of renewed peace and prosperity together. This time was different for Riza, though, for now Amestris was going to become her new home.

"Riza, you know just as well as I do, that your father and I are not going to live forever and one day we'll need a successor, and that will ultimately be you my dear," Riza's mother, Elizabeth, answered in a dignified but motherly voice with a gentle pat on Riza’s knee. "You need to meet the people in the other nations, especially in Amestris. These people are our friends always and our allies during wartime. You are going to treat them as family as they treat us."

Riza knew that. It wasn't as though she was unaware of her role in the family, as a matter of fact, far from it. She had been groomed and tutored from birth to take over her family’s lineage. She knew all there was to know about Allucah, the reigning kingdom of  
Creta. 

"Riza, just listen to your mother and behave," Berthold, her father sternly, putting his opinionated daughter right in her place. Riza, despite her opinionated mind, was still the loyal and always respectful young woman that admired her elders or superiors. She was a model daughter by any stretch of the imagination.

Elizabeth smiled lightly as she watched her daughter observe the world outside of the carriage. Yes, she was going to make a lovely queen some day.  
Riza fidgeted under her mom's watchful eye and turned her attention back to the window as they crossed the borders from Creta and into Amestris. This certainly was not how she wanted to spend her autumn and winter. 

Creta is a beautiful country full of massive mountain ranges and thick forests and Amestris, in its own respect, was beautiful, but in Riza's mind it could never compete. She loved big cities but Central, where she would be staying, would certainly be an adjustment. The row homes filled to the brim with people, and the constant buzzing of people and work was going to be a change from the peaceful evenings tucked away in the palace grounds. Her father had offhand said she was going to attend the most prestigious military academy that Amestris had to offer. Only the top military generals’ children and elites would even be considered for the opportunity of education in their hallowed halls. 

Her eyes getting heavy, Riza felt herself dozing off as the ride was not getting any shorter. Her father gave her a quick nod, letting her know a nap was alright. She grinned lightly back and allowed herself to get cozy to round out the trip that was taking what would become her new home for the next six months of life. 

"Berthold," Elizabeth whispered watching her daughter drift into a light slumber. "Do you think she's going to be alright there? The country has changed so much and Central is not the little trader town that we knew it to be as teenagers. What if something happens and things get out of hand or she gets kidnapped…or…or worse!"

Berthold quickly wrapped his arms around his delicate wife and tried to silence her fears. "Riza isn't a little girl anymore Elizabeth. She is nearly eighteen and is fully capable of taking care of herself. You know this, as well as I do, my love."  
Elizabeth nodded, not exactly sure she believed the reassuring words from her husband. As a mom, she wasn’t sure she was really ready to let her little girl go. "But what if they don't like her?"

He chuckled at his wife's concerns, but understood nonetheless where her concern was coming from. It’s always a place of love with Elizabeth. "She's not going to her first day of school, love. Besides, who doesn't love Riza? She's witty, elegant, personable and charming, just like her mother!"

He watched the ever famous 'Grumman' smile creep onto her face and light blush spread onto the apples of her cheeks that she couldn't conceal, and he couldn’t help but smile in return. Berthold loved Elizabeth so much; he did not know how he ever survived without this lovely woman at his right side. His gaze slipped over to Riza, secretly internalizing his own fears and hopes for his daughter as she starts her own journey into this crazy world.  
Elizabeth snuggled into his arm and they watched the sunset as they approached the Amestris borders. Tonight she was going to give her daughter up to the clutches of the big city.

"I only hope we've prepared her enough for this," she mumbled softly watching Central’s skyline appear on the horizon.


	2. And When I Get That Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

"Riza, Sweetie, wake up," Elizabeth whispered softly into her ear.

Riza stirred lightly at the sound of her mother’s voice, and wiped the stars from her eyes, careful to not wipe any of the makeup off before the evening’s events even began. 

"Have we arrived, yet?”

"Yes, we're just entering the city as we speak," Berthold answered grinning as he glanced out the window at Central. The city was lit up with candles and street lights brightening up the evening as they celebrated the royals of Allucah. Music filled the air along with tea candle lanterns decorating every porch, the scent of delicious food and children shrieking in joy overpowered the idle chatter. The streets were lined from block to block with people waving and cheering at the car, elated to see the family back in their city once again.

Riza waved back excitedly, her smile growing as the children excited waved and yelled gleefully about her waving back to them. Fireworks started to shoot off into the sky, lighting up the city in vibrant reds and blues. Central City was one to be admired. People were dancing in the street behind the cars, basking in the festive feeling that permeated the city, and for one night everyone was truly happy to be together. 

"Well they certainly know how to make a person feel welcomed," Riza continued her princess duties continuing the waving.The car continued down the cobblestone streets until they turned into slate stone signifying the approaching of Central Command Center along with the Central Palace. Along with the upgrade in pavement, the military forces were saluting the car, shepherding them into the grand courtyard, and more importantly, Central Palace. 

"I bet their military doesn’t have the aim of ours," Riza sneered, letting her thoughts drift out her mouth. Berthold glanced at her, knowing just what she was talking about. He smirked at her comment, silently agreeing with his daughter.  
The cheering got louder and louder as they made it into the final stretch of the slate, and Riza felt her heart threatening to fly out of her chest as they approached the main gates. She tried steeling her nerves, normally not one to let public events like this to get the best of her. Riza saw her mother shuffling about in the car, signaling that it was time to flash a princess smile, and smooth talk her way into the heart’s of those of great importance.  
Before she even knew it, the black door was flying open, and her mother and father took their dutiful place in the spotlight. 

“Miss Hawkeye,” the attendant extended a hand and arm to escort her closely behind her parents.

"Presenting King Berthold Hawkeye and Queen Elizabeth Hawkeye," exclaimed the presenter in a bostieroius voice. Berthold stepped forward with great pride and a very dignified spring in his step. He gave a warm grin to the crowd and waved politely. He thanked the crowd for their clapping and cheering then turned his attention to his wife who took her own step forward into the spotlight. The cheering did not let up, as she curtsied as a sign of respect to the great generals and other military personnel.

"And now please welcome to Amestris, the princess of Allucah, Miss Riza Hawkeye,” Riza took that as her cue and stepped forward, losing her escort and taking her father's other arm. She stood tall and proud, much like her mother, mirroring her strength and grace. The last thing she wanted was to be taken as a naïve child. Riza curtsied effortlessly, and everyone cheered at the young princess. Young boys whistled at her while the women were commenting on how lovely and grown she looked. Riza couldn't help but blush at all the attention. Despite being in the public eye since the day she was born, she still wasn't used to the people.

As a family they walked forward to the king and queen whose smiles filled their whole faces. The king was a tall man, clean shaven man with short brown hair and bold, blue eyes. His smile was charismatic and clearly infectious. There wasn’t a face without a smile surrounding him. He was dressed in full military blues and decorated as one of the elite of the military. The queen was a slender woman with tightly curled black hair and deep ocean blue eyes and lovely smile. Her gown was full and gold, a sign of power in Amestris. 

Berthold shook the King's hand and gave him a large smirk. "It's been too long Anthony, I’m thankful to see my old friend looking so well."

"As to you Berthold. You don’t look a day over fifty," Anthony spoke joviently with a belly full laugh, turning his attention to Elizabeth, reaching for her hand. He kissed her knuckles lightly, "Looking lovely as ever Elizabeth."

"Oh Anthony, always the gentleman," Anthony finally turned his attention to Riza, "My, my, my taking after your mother I see. You grew up quite a bit since you were six." He laughed wholeheartedly at the memory of little Riza running around in the courtyard, chasing butterflies.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," Riza smirked at him.

Anthony smiled. "Never missing a step in a conversation, yes I think you are going to fit in well here. You may even give my son a run for his money with his big mouth! Speak of the boy; where in the world is Roy? Lillian, where is our son?"

"He's out with Maes, enjoying the festival,” Lilian’s voice rang out like gentle bells in comparison to the camaraderie around the group. 

"Well doesn't that just look bad on our part? Can't even get the Prince, our own son, to show up to meet the princess of our dearest friends, who raised that boy?" Anthony exclaimed with a small hint of humor but mostly embarrassment hanging on his tone.  
Berthold stifled a laugh at Anthony's annoyance, quickly recovering and struck up a conversation about the city. Elizabeth, Lillian and Riza made their way towards the palace making idle chit chat about their trip and so on; that was until Riza heard her name ringing clear over all the cheering and festivities.

Her head on a swivel, Riza turned to see a brown haired girl running towards her at full speed, a smile spread wide across her face. It took Riza a minute to fully understand what was happening until it clicked, "Rebecca!"

The girl jumped at Riza only to be caught by two large and in charge guards.

"Let me go you apes! Jeez, it's not like I'm going to hurt one of my best friends," Rebecca hollered, sticking her tongue out at them in the most dignified manner.

The two guards looked to Riza to see her approval. She nodded gleefully and gave them the all clear. The guards dropped and Rebecca brushed some invisible dust off her navy pencil skirt.

"Wow, do they know how to manhandle a girl or what," Rebecca yelled loudly. "Well at least you'll be safe from anyone who actually was trying to hurt you!"

Riza embraced her into a huge hug. True to Rebecca form, she hugged back; only, she lifted Riza up and spun her around. Everyone laughed at the scene unfolding around them. Riza may be royalty, but it didn't change the fact that she was still a teenage girl who loved her best friend. Rebecca was her one and only friend in the city. The friendship blossomed when they were just small children when Riza would visit Amestris. Riza promised Rebecca at six years old that they would write letters back and forth until they could see each other once again, and true to her word, Riza never lost touch with Rebecca. Despite the distance, the two became the closest of friends, and maintained a friendship that knew no bounds. 

"Well Riza, looks like you'll have someone to show you around town," Elizabeth mentioned, breaking up their reunion. Rebecca beamed up at Elizabeth and excitedly bowed. Even though she was Riza's best friend and a bit of a loose cannon, it didn't mean she didn't have manners and respect towards the royals.

Everyone walked into the intricate palace. Riza, who had lived in a palace all her life, was still in complete awe of the Central Palace. From the first steps in the marble door, it was clear no expense was spared in the building and maintaining of this monolith.  
The foyer was grandiose with white marble floors throughout the hall and Amestris banners decorating the walls adding to how illustrious it all seemed. Leading upstairs were two separate, curved staircases acting as a centerpiece to tie the whole room together. Riza marveled at the beauty of the room, only imagining what the rest of the palace would possibly look like.

"Welcome to our humble home," Anthony announced happily with Berthold trailing behind.

Riza tried to disguise her surprise at Anthony’s relaxed tone talking about his ‘humble home’. This was another reason Riza was nervous about living here. Amestris’ ideas of humble and hers were quite different. She preferred a simpler lifestyle opposed to the grand life of a royal. Riza often wondered if she was cut out to be a princess or if it was a fluke.

"Well Riza, what do you think," Rebecca asked happily.

"I think it's lovely. I’m humbled that I get to stay here.”

"I'm glad to hear that because guess what?” Riza could just tell from her friend's excited face that something big was going to come out. "We're going to be living across the hall from each other! How great is that?"  
Rebecca nearly sprang out of her skin in happiness and pulled Riza up the staircase leading to her new home. Everyone was laughing at the scene. Elizabeth turned to Lillian with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rebecca lives here? I thought she worked for you?"

"Oh yes, when Rebecca was about five years old her parents died in a wicked house fire. She was abandoned and had no other family in Central. We found her when she was stumbling around the streets looking for something to eat and Anthony and I walked past her. She begged us to help her and truly, how could we just could not say no to that sweet, little face like that? Well, we just couldn’t, so we took her into our home and enrolled her into the military academy. She insisted on helping out around the palace, saying something like she's paying us back for taking her in. We tried to stop her, telling her she didn't need to but Becca is a stubborn one. You can't stop her once she sets her mind to it, clearly!”

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wow, I never knew that about Rebecca, Lillian. That's so kind of you and Anthony."

"Yes, yes she is our little girl honestly. I love my dear Roy boy but I always wanted a little lady in the home. Even though she has a tendency to speak exactly what she's thinking, we love her regardless.”  
Elizabeth laughed softly, "Yes, us mothers normally love our little girls. Speaking of our little all grown up girls, I wonder how they are doing."

"Becca is most likely parading your sweet daughter around, showing her everything could possibly be to shown someone. Would you like a drink, Elizabeth? I'm sure you're thirsty after that long ride."

"Sure that would be lovely, thank you."

"Rebecca, let go! I can handle walking without being whipped down a hallway," Riza shouted over Rebecca's incessant chatter about the palace, trying to ensure Riza wouldn’t get lost in the maze of a home.  
Rebecca turned back to Riza without slowing her roll, "Sorry Riza, I'm just so excited for you to be here! I cannot believe that we finally get to see each other everyday and live in the same home no less. This is the stuff we wrote about in letters" Rebecca led Riza down the hall until they reached the final four rooms in the corridor.

"This will be your room," she said shoving her finger towards one door. "And then this is my room!"

"Wonderful, this way if I have a bad dream, I know what bed to crawl into," Riza quipped. Rebecca stuck her tongue out playfully and proceeded to attack her friend with another hug. Thankfully, Riza was ready for it this time and hugged back wholeheartedly.

"So whose rooms are these," Riza questioned as she pulled away from her friend's embrace.

"That one," she said motioning to a huge mahogany door "is Prince "I'm-so-impressive-because-I-Can-Do-Alchemy" Roy Mustang's room."  
Riza stiffened slightly at the mention of him. Though Riza did not know him personally his reputation certainly preceded him. He was an arrogant playboy that thrived on being of royal descent instead of embracing it and being a great leader for people. In other words: he was a big prick. "He sounds so charming."

"Oh he thinks he is and that is what makes my blood just boil. Honestly, from living with him for thirteen years now, I can say he is just an arrogant playboy with nothing better to do but charm girls and waste the King and Queen’s money and patience," Rebecca looked off into the distance bitterly mumbling about his arrogance. "Hey, I'm going to go get some water and see how the rest of your things are coming along. I'll make sure none of those buffoons drop any of the important items!"

"That isn't necessary Rebecca. I can help,” Riza argued, certainly not wanting her friend doing all the heavy lifting for her. Even back home, she never even let any of the maids help. Riza prided on being a capable woman, always ready to take care of herself.

"Oh shut up Riza, and let me do my job not only as a servant to this home but as a friend taking care of her best friend who just happens to now be living across the hall from her," Rebecca scolded Riza in a friendly way. "Besides, you still need to go take a look through the fancy new room of yours! I promise it is absolutely breathtaking," Rebecca yelled running down the hall to go help with the relocation of Riza's personal affects.

Riza rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence, knowing better than to argue with Rebecca, well aware that it wouldn't get her very far. Riza walked towards her new room, swallowing her irrational fear as she let herself into her chambers for the next two seasons. The room was as ornate as the foyer. The walls were painted a light grey with navy accent colors in the room with a full rug to warm up the cool feel of marble floors. Centered against the main wall was a large four poster bed that could fit at least three people comfortably under its fluffy covers. Accompanied with the bed was her new hardwood wardrobe and matching dresser with a large mirror. A lovely crystal chandelier hung from the high ceilings in her room tying the room's regal flavor together. Riza’s new favorite part of the room was the wall across from where she was standing, a wall filled with two enormous windows. It was easily possible to have a perfect line of sight to almost every angle of the city

"It's beautiful in here," Riza commented aloud to no one in particular.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite views of the city," a voice replied that was certainly not Rebecca's.

Riza quickly whipped around, her dress flowing elegantly around her. In front of her stood the man that Rebecca had described so often and so angrily in her letters. If it wasn't for the black hair giving him away, it certainly was those dark, dark eyes.

"Roy Mustang," were the only words that could escape her lips.

"The one and only," he replied in a smooth voice with a coy smile gracing his pale cheeks. In that moment, Riza vowed that she would personally wipe that brazen smirk clean off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I want sexual healingggggg. Oh Babyyyyy.  
> So begins the sweet, sweet tension y’all. Buckle up, y’all.
> 
> Please let me know what you’re thinking at this point, and what you think is going to happen *cue eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Anyways, I love y’all muchos <3 thanks for reading. 
> 
> P.S this chapter’s song is Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye, but also the Kygo remix is bomb!


	3. If You're Too Shy, Then Let Me Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

Roy watched her carefully, his eyes tightening slightly. She knew who he was, which wasn't something new for him, but it was the way she said his name was sour on her tongue. He took in every detail of her, from her beautiful blonde locks to her honey colored eyes. She was so lovely, elegant even, but he could never let her know that.

Roy put out his hand and gave her a warm smile, "You know my name, what is yours Miss?"

"Riza Hawkeye. Miss Riza Hawkeye," Riza answered, hesitantly taking his hand. He kissed her knuckles politely, losing eye contact for only a moment, but quickly coming back to that porcelain, stoic face. 

"Oh, so you're the princess that is going to be staying with us? Well I must say that you’re much lovelier than I expected.”

Riza sneered at his comment causing Roy to freeze up slightly. "Are you implying that you thought I’d be ugly," retorting to his comment. Roy’s eyes widened; he normally was so composed under pressure like this but women typically did not have the nerve to bite back at his offhand comments.

"Of course not, I'm just simply saying that people from the middle nowhere normally do not dress so elegantly. Must be a new trend for your people.”

Riza growled slightly. "We dress with simplicity and honor. Gautiness just isn’t our style,” motioning to the large room around her, "besides, we've proven that even with the smaller military, we're still more than capable of holding our own as a world superpower. We can handle ourselves.”

Roy glared at her not enjoying where this conversation was going. He was supposed to be diplomatic with the girl, but so far that wasn’t going exactly as planned. His father wouldn’t love this, but Roy couldn’t help that he enjoyed throwing jabs and getting some back. People did not speak back to him unless they were bratty generals' sons who thought the world should just be handed to them.

"Heh, you're funny Miss Hawkeye. I like your spunk. I think this could be the start of a new generation of Alucah and Amestris peace," Roy chuckled slightly and grinned at her showing her that her comments didn't hurt him

Riza eyes twinkled from the small bantering playing out, each one of them taking the moment stealing glances. He was so intrigued with this woman and couldn't help it. There was something about her that was different.

"Hey Riza, what do you think of the ro- ROY. Get out of here, jeez you're such a pain in my ass," Rebecca yelled at him, leaning against the doorframe. Roy jolted slightly at Rebecca's shrill voice appearing out of nowhere glancing back to her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Relax Rebecca. I was just introducing myself to the new girl in town. I think with an attitude like hers, we might just get along." Roy croond, walking over to Riza, and kissing her knuckles once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Hawkeye. I'm sure we'll have another time to talk." Roy gave her a signature smirk accompanied with a wink and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, Roy Mustang."

Roy looked over his shoulder at her and saw a grin on her lips and couldn't help but return one.

"I'm not going to let you get away that easily with that ugly comment."

"Don't you worry yourself Miss Hawkeye, I wouldn't expect you to. Besides, I did say I thought you were lovely."

Rebecca took her place at Riza’s side. “Sorry you had to meet him on your own. I wish I could have been there to defend you from…that. So what did you mean by 'the ugly comment'?"

"Oh nothing, I just introduced him to a little Allucah charm," Riza smiled sweetly at her friend who was serving a toothy grin right back at her.

"You're a devious, devious woman Riza Hawkeye. I'm glad to call you my best friend."

"Miss Hawkeye, where would you like your things," the servants asked politely.

"Oh my, let me help you," Riza ran over to the servants and took some of her items from their hands.

"Miss Hawkeye, this is our job, you must let us do this." They answered, recoiling from her hands. Riza nodded, acknowledging that she needed to step back considering this was not her home.

"Alright, well thank you very much. Please just set the clothing on my bed and everything else in the corner please."

Rebecca grabbed Riza and carted her out of the room. Rebecca had insisted that they go down by her parents and continue the meet and greet process. The two girls made their way down the grand staircase back into the main foyer, chatting away about all of the wonderful things that hadn't been able to elaborate upon in their letters.

"Oh I can't wait to take you to Allucah, Becca, you'd love it there. We'd go hiking all the time and I’ll take you to the shooting range! Plus when you get to meet all the cute, young men," Riza knew Rebecca had a weakness for men. It was her soft point, whenever someone mentioned boys; she turned into a pile of mush. Riza loved reading her letters when she met a new guy. It always followed the trend of "Oh Riza he's so gorgeous" to "Oh my God Riza, how did I ever fall for him?".

"Mmm men, you know me so well Riza," Rebecca flashed her friend a wicked smile leading her to the dining area. "It's so hard for me not to just jump on a man when I see them all dressed up, you know?"

Riza nodded in agreement with her friend's brazen, but certainly not incorrect statement. "There is just something about a man in his suit and tie."

"Speaking of suits and ties little Miss Riza, you never did tell me about how things were going with that one guy, what was his name again? Oh yes, Daniel. How is he taking being so far away from his 'beautiful light'," Becca inquired using air quotes around his little pet name for Riza.

Riza subconsciously wrinkled her nose at the pet name. "He does not like the fact that I'm leaving for two seasons, so much in fact that I decided to break off whatever we were. I'm not all that torn up about it. He was too showy for my tastes. I mean really, you'd think that princess title would attract quality men but no, I only get the rich kids and their friends. It’s hard to have a deep conversation with a man who has the emotional intelligence of kiddy pool."

"Well at least he is out of the picture and now it will be our mission for us to find ourselves some respectable men. It shouldn't be that hard considering how charming we are, right?" Becca laughed, sealing her comment with a wink. Riza laughed too, but mostly just at her friend’s assuredness. It was nice, even though being in the unfamiliar city, that she had Rebecca around to keep her levelheaded. 

The two ladies made their way to their place rightfully next to Riza's parents and King Anthony and Queen Lillian. Their chatter was nonstop as they reunited as a bunch of old friends would after a stretch of time.

"Miss Riza," Anthony addressed her with a small smile. "How do you like your room? Is it large enough for you because I could just move you and Roy around if you'd prefer something a little more spacious?"

Riza quickly shook her head no, certainly not wanting a larger room or to cause any sort of fuss like that. "It is wonderful sir, no need to be uprooting anyone as long as it is exactly what I want, right? And please sir, call me Riza. There is no need for the formality here, with me living with you and all."

Anthony laughed happily. "Sounds like a plan Riza, and if that is the case no sir here just Anthony or Tony for that matter!"

In a sudden rush of wind, servers with silver trays bustled all around them, very carefully bringing a full assortment of food. Riza stared in astonishment as plate after plate appeared magically with everything you could ever even imagine piling high on the table from crisp salads, plump dinner rolls, chicken, beef, and ham all prepared in many different ways. An onslaught of soups came along with some vegetable stir fry, and meadlies pastas with assorted sauces filled the table. It was truly a feast for the ages. 

"Rodger," Anthony called over to the head butler. "Please let all of our other guests in. What kind of celebration would it be without many guests?"

Rodger, a silver haired man with round spectacles and a gentle smile, nodded once and went to open the door. "And Rodger," the man stopped at the doors and looked over his shoulder at Anthony. "Make sure to make extra food, especially the desserts, for yourself and all the staff tonight. You've been absolutely wonderful."

Rodger nodded happily. "Yes sir, thank you sir." He opened the doors, slowly ushering people into the dining hall. The higher class folk sat near the head of the table where royals were, while others in lower social circles took their seats further away. Riza recognized some of the lower class people as the ones waving to her on the streets. It warmed her heart to see that the king allowed for some of his subjects into his home. Maybe Riza would enjoy it here more than she thought she would.

Anthony looked around, obviously looking for a certain someone until a small "aha" escaped his lips when he saw a group of young men heading towards the table.

Riza recognized Roy immediately, although this time he was surrounded by seven or eight different men. They all were laughing loudly at whatever the brown haired boy was saying. Roy looked over her and smiled with a little wave. Riza returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Roy led the boys over to the table and took their desired seats right across from Rebecca and Riza, but more importantly, they were sitting near the king.

Rebecca gave them a small glance and then quickly looked at Riza. Her eyes were filled with questions about the little wave that was exchanged, quirking her eyebrows.

Once everyone was getting settled and chatting idly, Anthony and Berthold stood together and the room quieted instantly. "Family, friends, esteemed guests and everyone in between, welcome to my home," Anthony announced in a booming voice that resounded off each wall in the silent room. "Tonight's celebration is in honor of our brethren of the great country Allucah, leaving their only daughter in Amestris's capable hands. Can you believe that they'd do that?" Laughter filled the air at his joke. "But certainly, we welcome Miss Riza Hawkeye into our homes and hearts as we always have with our wonderful friends. Amestris is lucky to have such a bright, lovely young lady in our midst. I'm sure she'll love it here and be sure to give her a warm welcome when you see her."

Berthold gave a genuine smile to his friend, swallowing his own distaste for public speaking, "How lucky are we to have such great friends to leave our daughter with? We can only hope they intend on returning her in one piece. We are truly honored that our countries are able to maintain such a long lasting peace. Here's to friends, family, wonderful wine and everlasting peace! Now let's dig into this magnificent dinner."

Cheers and whistles resounded the room at the prospect of peace for the millennium and spared no moment as they started digging into the food at a breakneck pace. With eyes on her, Riza politely made herself a dish, being sure to mind her p’s and q’s 

Suddenly a hand shot across the table directly into Riza's personal area. Her eyes shot up quickly and a brown haired boy with square glasses sitting on the bride of his nose stood happily in front of her.

"Maes Hughes is the name. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Riza smiled at the boy and took his hand.

"Riza Hawkeye, nice to meet you as well."

"Now, the really important question here is…," Maes trailed off at the end, shoving his hand into his tux jacket and whipped out photos and flashed them in her face.

"What do you think of my Gracia, isn't she just a doll? Of course you think so! She's so beautiful and perfect! Oh so perfect," he spat out so quickly that Riza almost couldn't understand his blabbering.

"Jesus Maes, really, here? It is her first two seconds meeting you, and you just have to shove photos in her face? Can you say "making the impression of a weirdo," Rebecca huffed at Maes, clearly not appreciating his photo barrage.

"Rebecca, it's fine, don’t worry about it. She's lovely Maes. Is she your girlfriend?"

Maes's eyes widened at the girl and a huge grin spread across his face. "Yes, she is my girlfriend. We've been dating for three months but it feels like we've been together since the day I set my eyes upon her. She's an angel!"

Riza giggled slightly, but she decided he was nice enough. Roy looked over at her and gave her an apologetic grin for his friend's actions. "I understand what you're saying Maes, like you were just meant to be, perhaps?"

Maes looked like he was going to explode with joy at her comment, "YES, EXACTLY LIKE THAT RIZA! I knew I would find someone that would understand. I like you Riza. You're hanging out with us from now on," Maes announced loud enough for the world to hear at this point. 

"Well that's a great offer, Maes, bu-,"

"Don't you worry about imposing on us," Maes answered quickly before allowing her interjection to be heard. "Besides, you and Becca over there look like you're great friends and we like her so we can all hang out together!"

Riza looked over at Rebecca with a confused glance only to be met with a sheepish grin and shrug.

"Well good, it's settled, welcome to the group Riza! I guess I should introduce you to everyone," Maes leaned over the table a little bit and pointed to the two boys at the end. "Those two are Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed, even though he's the shorter one, he is the older brother."

Ed turned a pink tone and started mumbling a surprising amount of profanities under his breath and hurled a dinner roll hitting Maes square in the cheek. Maes rubbed his cheek and whined a little at the injury.

"Hello Miss Riza. Welcome to Amestris. It's an honor to have you here," Al bowed, quickly trying to salvage the introduction of him and his brother . His hair was a sandy blonde color and pulled back in a long ponytail. He seemed so grown but still childish.

Ed turned his attention to Riza and gave her a big, toothy smile. "Hello Riza, it's nice to meet you." He was shorter than Al, which he was obviously sensitive about. His hair hung in a low blonde braid. Despite the temper, his demeanor was just as gentle as his brother’s.

Maes continued with the down the line, "This is Falman. He's one of the smartest members of our ragtag group, but don’t get him started on chess - he never stops yappin’." The silver haired boy smiled and waved at her, Riza responded in the same fashion.

"This pipsqueak," Maes ruffled his hair slightly "is Furey. He’s the youngest in our group but he's really smart too. Think Falman, Jr. if you will."

"Hey, that's not true," Furey cried out. Light chuckles unfortunately betrayed the boy just as much as his wide blue eyes.

Maes pointed at a larger man with reddish brown hair. "This is Breda. He's hilarious but a little lazy at times. But nonetheless, he's a great friend!" Breda smiled and said a quick hello to her. Riza replied with the same.

"I'm Jean Havoc," a short haired blonde boy interjected before Maes could get to him. "I didn't want a signature 'Maes Hughes' introduction. Most people just called me Havoc. It's a pleasure to meet you Riza." He stuck out his hand and she shook it kindly.

"The pleasure is mine,” Riza noticed his eyes drift over her shoulder to her brown haired friend. Well that is certainly an interesting development that she’d need to bug Becca about later.

"And this,” Maes turned his attention to a messy brown haired man, “ is Eli,” He's the mellow one of the bunch; completely balances out from getting too carried away with our fun. You could say he is the father of the group." Eli looked at Riza and grinned warmly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Hawkeye. I hope to get to know you more," Eli simpered. His voice was smooth and his deep eyes captivating. Riza found her eyes lingering a little longer than intended. "I, uhm, think that would be lovely,” her cheeks tinting the slightest pink. 

"And to save the best for last," Maes said motioning to Roy. "Prince Roy Mustang!"  
Riza gave Roy a coy grin and Roy reciprocated one of his own. "We've met, Maes. She's quite skilled in the world of sassy banter. Don’t let her sweet, princess demeanor charm you. She could even give me a run for my money."

Maes guffawed at that comment. "Anyone that can beat you in a verbal battle basically deserves an award."

"I think we called that a draw, isn't that right," Riza offered, giving some credit to the onyx haired man.

"Well there is always a next day for a round two,” Roy immediately shot back.

"Yeah! And next time make sure we're around to hear Mustang get his ass handed to him," Ed yelled out in between bites of his turkey leg.

"In your dreams Fullmetal Pipsqueak," Roy taunted, causing Ed to explode once again, but Al held him back, mumbling something about it not being an appropriate setting for this.

Shaking her head at the craziness unfolding before here, she took one look at the group of goofballs before her taking a mental snapshot of the scene. She smiled at how much of a family they seemed to be, and could be something she could get behind.

Dinner from there continued with idle chit chat and playing twenty questions with Riza about her homeland and how she felt about being here, what her favorite food was, and so on. It was quite fun for everyone involved. Team Mustang, as Riza soon found the group was dubbed, was exciting, and had a knack for getting in more trouble than necessary, but they never skimped on the fun. With one very deep breath, Riza took it all in and wondered what these next few months had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all happening :) Yeeeeeeet. I'm enjoying rewriting this. It's a fun project in the world of quarantine! What have you all been doing in quarantine? Anything fun? Throw it at me, I wanna hear all about it!
> 
> Also - what do youuuu think of this? Let me know in those comments!
> 
> The song for the chapter is If You're Too Shy (Then Let Me Know) from The 1975's new album!


	4. Mixing Up Milk & Honey

Dinner finished up smoothly with full mouths and full stomachs. Everyone was chatting away, dwindling around the dining room and foyer. Generals came up to Riza, greeting her and making sure that she knew their names. Riza politely thanked them, leaning into her role as crowned princess and trying to fulfill her duties despite the boring conversations these generals lead.   
  
“Sorry, generals, I need to steal Riza for some one on one best friend time,” Becca interjected, looping arms with Riza, tugging her in the opposite direction of the stuffy, old men. With a sheepish grin, Riza followed Rebecca over to the seating room, which was conveniently set away from crowds and eavesdroppers.   
  
Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, Riza threw herself onto the suede, black couch with Becca quickly following her lead. The two girls smiled at each other, bathing in their moment of peace and enjoying the stillness of the room, in contrast to the loud chattering that filled every other corner of the palace.

Rebecca turned to her friend with a devious smile curling upon her lips and suddenly lunged on top of Riza, toppling them both off the couch and onto the floor. The silence was crushed beneath the laughter that escaped from their lips. Riza tried stifling giggles in between helping Becca off the floor, brushing dust and dispersing wrinkles from her dress. "Thanks for that, I didn’t know I needed to be pushed off a couch to lighten up."

"Of course Riza, It is my honor to shove you off a couch," Becca crooned, bowing deeply to the princess. Riza slapped her playfully in the arm and decided that it was time to go back and mingle like the budding socialites that they both are.

The crowds were clearing out as the night was winding down. Riza was pleased to see that the only people left in the dining room were Tony, Lillian and her parents. The ladies pulled up seats next to their respective parents, happily listening to their buzzed parents laughed heartily and talked about their teenage escapades. Elizabeth joyfully handed her daughter a glass of merlot with a wink “Tonight is a special occasion, my dear.”   
  
With her father’s nod of approval, Riza let the deep red liquid hit her lips, and the bitter sweetness coated her palette. Rebecca took her own glass of wine, and proceeded to chug. Riza, in turn, took her time, but was admittedly a bit of a lightweight. Three glasses in and an hour or so of stories of war and triumph had passed, and Riza could feel the third glass of wine clouding her judgement and the lightheadedness set in. The adults of the table were still regaling stories with drunken laughter, which still wasn’t enough to keep Riza’s heavy eyelids from closing. From the corner of her eye Riza could make out Rebecca, head fully pressed into the hardwood table without a care in the world. Riza let a small chuckle escape her sleepy lips before she followed Rebecca's lead.

"Just for a moment," she mumbled to herself as her eyelids drooped themselves shut. To say the least, she was done for the night.

Riza stirred slightly at the feeling of being lifted from her resting place on the table. Trying to make her half awake presence known, Riza wriggled around, attempting to say something but it only came out as muffled groans. In response to her frustration, a voice laughed lightly, holding her closer to stop the wiggling around.

"Shh Princess, just go back to sleep," she knew the charming, sarcastic tone the moment it hit her ears.

"R-Roy?”.

"Yes Princess," he asked softly, dropping the sarcasm.

"Where is Becca? She needs to go to bed too," Riza muttered only to hear Roy chuckle again. "Dad brought her upstairs and told me to grab you. Your parents are staying in the guest house for the evening and then they're leaving tomorrow morning."

Making an honest attempt to stand on her own two feet, Riza wiggled again, but Roy held her tighter, not letting her leave his arms. After that failed attempt, she stopped fighting against him and just let him carry her to the room, knowing she'd probably topple over if she tried to walk.

Roy looked down at the woman in his arms and without thinking, his smirk softened into a grin. Much to his chagrin, he had to admit that she was exquisite from her honey eyes and blonde tresses, and a snappy personality rivaled his own. She held her own in each space she was placed in, commanded every conversation with poise and a cool assuredness, and from what he heard was a marksman like no other. Riza was more remarkable than he had given her any credit for. 

The moment of silence was cherished after the lavish evening of people schmoozing his ear off, trying to curry favor with the royal family. Roy tsked at the thought of these power hungry war mongers and their flagrant desire for control.

Almost absent to the thought, Roy felt the body in his arms stirring. Right, the princess. "Hey princess, on your feet," Roy got her steadied on her feet before walking her into her room only a few paces away at this point. Roy switched on the lights, leaving Riza to handle the rest on her own.

Riza meandered over to her bed, collapsing with joy into the covers. Before slipping back into her dream land, Riza sleepily tacked a smile on her face. "Thanks Roy."

"Anytime Princess. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning,” Roy waved her off, flipped off the lights, and left the woman to her own dreams. 

Riza, much to her dismay, awoke to the sun shining through the windows. She shifted under the giant comforter, trying to get away from the bright rays, but knew for a fact that it was hopeless. In defeat, she threw back the covers and shuffled over to her en suite, giving a quick glance to the clock, thankful to see the hands showing 7:00a, and shed her evening gown from the night prior hopping into the steaming shower. Savoring the water rinsing the makeup off her face and the curls from her hair, Riza took the moment to reflect on the events from the night prior between the brown nosing generals,her parents crazy stories, and then there was that moment -   
  
_ "Shh Princess, just go back to sleep," she knew the charming, but sarcastic tone the moment it spoke. _ _  
_ _  
_ A tinge of embarrassment ran through her veins, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. It wasn’t very princess-like to get drunk and be carried up to her room. Or was it? Regardless, the blush still took too long to fade for her liking.

Riza threw on her favorite plaid mini skirt with some tights, and paired with a black button down blouse with rolled up sleeves. Riza left her hair down to let it air dry and slipped on a pair of slippers.

Quietly slipping down to the kitchen, Riza was on the hunt for a cup of coffee. The kitchen was filled to the brim with bustling chefs preparing for the family breakfast. "Good morning Miss Riza," one of the chefs preparing breakfast greeted her happily. She smiled at them and waved at them, taking a seat at the porcelain breakfast nook. Riza watched them fly around the kitchen and throw ingredients in bowls and pans into ovens, wafting sweet and salty scents through the air. A large mug of coffee appeared in front of her, startling her from morning day dreams only to see a smiling boy attached to the other end.

"Good morning Riza. How did you sleep," Eli asked politely. Riza took the coffee happily. "Mmm thank you for the coffee. I slept well, out like a light," she took another sip of the coffee, letting the warm fluid run down her throat. "How did you know about the coffee?"

"Wild guess, you look like a coffee fan." Eli smirked and took his own seat at the breakfast bar.

"How did you sleep," Riza asked, trying to ignore the close proximity of Eli to her. It’s not everyday a handsome man just pulls up a seat with coffee in hand. "Do you stay here normally?"

"No, not normally but Roy had us all stay the night because of the events.”

“That was kind of him to have you here.”

"Yeah, Roy is a good man. He has his front of the laissez faire womanizer, but that’s not the real him. We’re lucky to have him as a price, honestly. He cares more about Amestris and keeping the people safe than his own happiness in life.” Eli mused. 

"Sounds wonderful of him, maybe he could give me lessons," Riza smiled, letting her thoughts drift to her own royal duties and people. Eli nudged her slightly, trying to crack the thought bubble she was trapped in. 

"If it’s any consolation, I think you'll be a fine queen when you take over. Roy just needs to learn to be more than a Prince being groomed for the throne and be his own person every so often. Maybe you can teach him how to do that, trading royal lessons." Eli slurped up the rest of his coffee and went to refill his mug. "By the way, breakfast is served at eight am sharp. They love breakfast so I hope you're hungry."

Riza laughed, taking that as her subtle hint to go to breakfast, but Eli motioned for her to sit down. "Hey, I thought we were getting to know each other. Don’t quit on me now, Princess!”

Riza smiled and started asking him questions about his home and his life. She found out that he was General Hakuro's son and, he too was being groomed to be the next great military general in Amestris., although that was more of a family dream.

"So what do you want to actually want to do then," Riza asked, pouring herself another mug of coffee.

"Become a revered medical alchemist," Eli answered, staring off into space. "I'm actually quite skilled in medical alchemy. My dad, however, is not a fan of alchemy and doesn’t believe I'm going to get anywhere with it. That sure makes things difficult when you’re trying to study, haha."

"Well that doesn’t make any sense. We need people like you." Riza stated matter-of-factly. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing that probably wasn’t her finest retort. 

"Don't worry about it, my dad isn’t exactly winning any “father of the year” awards anytime soon. He hates my friends too; thinks they're a waste of time. He especially hates Roy and the feeling is all too mutual. There has always been this 'feud', if that's what you want to call it, between our families. It's all over a fight for the throne that happened generations ago, or something. The Hakuro family was supposed to ascend to the throne, but the Mustangs got it over the Hakuros. It's a huge mess that has spanned generations, and only bred hate, unfortunately. It was said that the original ascension triggered assassination attempts on more than one occasion and attempted coups were not uncommon. It’s so hard to believe, but tensions are still tight between our families even to this day. ”

Riza nodded, trying to take in everything that Eli said. From Riza’s own upbringing, the Mustangs were always fair and just rulers over Allucah, and certainly didn’t deserve to have coups attempted on them. “Eli, how did thi-”

"Riza, hey are you in here," she heard Rebecca calling for her, as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Over here Rebecca," Riza called back and Rebecca took her rightful seat at the breakfast bar. Eli went and grabbed a mug of coffee for Rebecca and passed her the cream.

"Thanks Eli, you’re the best. How was your night" Rebecca started pouring the cream into the coffee until it turned her favorite shade of caramel.

“My pleasure, Rebecca. My night was great, thanks. You?” Rebecca and Eli found themselves falling right into light morning conversation, but Riza was deep in thought about Eli’s family history, and if that affected Allucah.    
  
“Hey, it’s time for breakfast! I’m going to go wake the guys, but I’ll see you soon,” Eli yelled, already halfway out of the kitchen to go wake his friends. “We’ll talk more later, Riza!”

Rebecca and Riza relocated to the dining room, finding their seats from the night before. 

"So…you and Eli," Rebecca inquired with  _ that _ tone in her voice.

"No. No way. He and I are just friends."

Rebecca smirked, elbowing her friend while wriggling her eyebrows. Riza wrinkled her nose at Rebecca's face, trying to cover up the blush that was threatening to creep in.

"Whatever you say Riza."

"Oh, shut up.”

Rebecca laughed at poking fun at her friend. As the clock struck eight, it was as though a switch was flipped. Eli and all the other boys flooded into the dining room along with Anthony, Lillian, and Riza's parents.

On cue, servers ran out of the kitchen and filled the large table with food and breakfast beverages. Everyone started serving themselves all sorts of delicious food. Riza went for the orange pecan French toast and scrambled eggs. Everyone was digging into the delicious food and filling themselves up to the brim.

Once breakfast was finished everyone split, leaving Riza and her parents to sit and chat before they left.

"Okay Riza, do you have everything you need," her mother asked, trying to disguise the nerves in her voice. A mother’s duty also includes always being worried.   
  
“Yes mom, I promise. I packed and double checked three times before we left Allucah, I will be alright.”

“Let the poor girl be, Elizabeth,” Berthold chimed in, lightly squeezing his wife’s shoulders in comfort. “Riza, here is your class schedule for Amestris Academy. Anthony gave us a few copies, so we can keep track of your studies. He also had your uniform delivered this morning. Class begins tomorrow.”   
  
Riza grabbed the copy of her schedule, along with a large manilla envelope in hand from her father. “Don’t open that until tonight, understood?”   
  
With a gentle nod, Riza tucked it under her arm and gave her parents one last hug goodbye - an embrace that rarely happened, but was cherished when it did. There is nothing quite like the love of her parents.   
  
Wiping back tears, Elizabeth gave one last goodbye kiss on the cheek of her young princess as Berthold corralled his wife into the car. “Be safe my young woman. You are so loved, and we will miss you dearly,” she cried out the window as the car drove out of sight. Riza took in the moment of silence, letting it sink in that she was truly on her own in this new country, well maybe not all alone.    
  
“Why the long face, Riza,” she heard calling from behind. Rebecca was running up to meet her with a few other girls trailing closely behind. “You really didn’t think we’d leave you, _my best friend_ , all alone in the big city, did you?”

“Well, I should hope not,” a smile growing at the thought of being around Rebecca constantly. Despite her constant charisma, it wasn't something Riza ever got sick of.   
  
“Riza, I want you to meet Gracia, Maria, and Winry. These are my lovely ladies that I love to be around, and have a tendency to get into far too much trouble with. We are on our way to Market Square, and you’re going to join us!”   
  
“Well, can’t argue with that it sounds like. Let me go grab my purse, and I’ll be right back.” Riza ran up to her room, which felt like an eternity from the driveway, quickly grabbing her purse, but more importantly, stashing her father’s envelope from prying eyes. Her father’s direct orders were not to be ignored or taken lightly.   
  
Hurrying back to Rebecca, Riza happily walked to Market Square with her new friends, quelling some of the excitement about what her new home had in store for her. It may not be Allucah, but Amestris surely was fit to be her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, plot is setting and we are moving! I'm excited to keep writing this. Let me know what you think is going to happen. I love to hear :) Hope everyone is safe out there in the time of COVID.
> 
> Chapter title is Milk & Honey from Jessarae.


End file.
